


A prince's duty.

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, House Baratheon, House Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Baratheon is the crown prince of Westeros, bethroded to Lily Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prince's duty.

James Baratheon never wanted to be a prince. Even less a king. He wanted to be an errant knight, go on adventure with his friends,enter tournaments,meet girls, defeat bad guys.

Yet here he stood, docked in his finest clothes, a golden cloak on his shoulders, waiting to meet his future wife.   
' a fierce and beautiful northern lady' they'd said. 'you'll love her' they'd said

Their marriage was a political alliance, joining the most powerful houses of the north and south.

It was his duty. He was the crown prince.

His father had promised him he would grow to love her, and that his friends would always be around. Sirius would be head of his kingsguard, Remus his maester.   
And they would travel. His father meant for him to know his kingdom, and to send him overseas as well.

They would travel back to winterfell after their betrothal, and then to the wall. He'd always wanted to see it. As a boy he wanted to be a man of the night's watch.

His father had told him the north had different customs, had warned him to be respectful and open-minded. To befriend his bethroded's family,pay his respects to the old gods. "The north is a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy"

His father entered the room, and laid a hand on his shoulder. " I am certain" he said " that you will be a good husband and one day, a good father and king " James lowered his head and whispered " I hope I am. I hope I can be as good as you. Make you proud"   
Father laughed. " the best thing you can do is listen. To your council. And to your wife"

Horns sounded,the great doors opened and lily stark entered, accompanied by her father, the rest of her family behind them.

She was beautiful, with bright red hair, and she was smirking.

His father whispered "wildlings call that kissed by fire, and the Starks say she has wolf blood. She'll make a fine wife"

James smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this idea.  
> and on the title.  
> I wanted to add Pettigrew but I wasn't sure what he'd do.   
> suggestions are welcome.


End file.
